Forgot
by FabFiction15
Summary: When Sam gets hurt during a hunt Dean rushes him to get help only to realize he has been forgetting to tell his brother something.


Forgot

 _Summary: When Sam gets hurt during a hunt Dean rushes him to get help only to realize what he had been forgetting to tell his brother a little too late._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural if I did I would not be wondering how I will be paying for medical school in the future._

 _My first ever one shot yay…maybe. Well I hope you enjoy it Ta Ta._

Dean swung the machete separating the head from the body of the last vampire. "Sam!?" he cried searching for his younger brother, "Sam! Where are you?!"

" _Dean_ ," came Sam's weak voice, " _De…_ " the voice was cut off by a coughing attack.

Dean looked behind a box and saw Sam slumped against the wall. "Sam!" Dean rushed forward lifting his brothers head up. Sam coughed again blood spewing from his mouth. Carefully he lifted him mindful to not worsen his injuries, "come on Sam you have to stay awake for me!"

He walked as swiftly as he could without jostling his wounds. Getting to the impala, he settled Sam into the passenger seat and hurried to the driver's seat. He drove quickly periodically checking that Sam was doing well and was awake. He drove and drove to the place he felt safest and where he knew Sam had the greatest chance. He had not even realized where he was heading until he pulled into the familiar driveway all of his thoughts focused on his injured brother.

He jumped out and rushed around to grab Sam who had just lost consciousness. He rushed to the door carefully and swiftly opening it so as to not jostle his brother much. He ran into the living room and laid him down on the couch desperately yelling out a name as he did, "Harry!" hearing footsteps come pounding down the steps he let out a sigh glad that he was here and not out.

A scruffy man appeared holding a wand out in front of him eyes flashing looking for a threat. When his eyes landed on Sam he rushed forward and began waving his wand over him running diagnostic spells. "What happened?"

"Vampires ambushed us he lost his machete half way through and they viciously attacked him but he was able to keep them from biting him. He was thrown into a wall and has been coughing up blood" Dean spoke calmly knowing the man beside him needed the information if he was to be able to save him.

"Get my bag." Dean nodded and rushed out of the room. Harry finished the diagnostic spells and quickly read through the information finding that Sam had a broken rib the had punctured the right inferior node of the lung and was bleeding internally. Harry quickly spelled the lung back into place and healed the lung. Dean got back right when Harry was vanishing the blood from the internal bleed. Harry summoned a Blood replenishing potion and a pain potion and spelled them both directly into Sam. Harry then healed the rib and stood up from beside where his patient lay. Dean laid a blanket over his brother before wrapping his arm around Harry. Harry leaned back against him sighing, "Don't worry he will be fine he just needs to sleep. Which I think we both need to after of course you tell me where you are hurt." Dean started to open his mouth, "Ah ah don't even try I'm your husband I know."

Dean kissed him sweetly, "I wouldn't lie to you, don't worry it's only a few cuts and bruises." The two headed up to bed and after Harry healed the cuts and put bruise paste on him the fell asleep wrapped in the other's arms.

The next morning Harry woke up early as per usual despite having the day off. Extracting himself from his husbands arms he trudged down the stairs and checked on Sam, before going to make breakfast.

Sam finally waking up looked around his surroundings before bolting up. Finding his gun, he began to do a sweep of the area looking for danger. Hearing noises coming from a nearby room he snuck forward keeping to the wall gun held out in front of him. Getting to a kitchen he saw an unknown man cooking he took a deep breath before stepping out and holding the gun in front of him, "Who are You? Where am I? Where is Dean? What did you do to him?"

The man never turned around his charm warning him the Sam woke up, "I am Harry. You are in my kitchen at the moment before you were in the living room. Your brother is probably still sleeping he was very tired. I healed him if that's what you mean."

Sam frowned in confusion, "Turn to face me. Why are we here?"

Harry turned around eyebrows raising at the gun, "You were injured so your brother brought you to me."

"Why don't I remember this? I don't feel like I got injured. Why you?"

"You had fallen unconscious from blood loss. Well of course you don't do you really think I'm such a bad mediwizard tha…" Harry paused when Sam cocked the gun. "Whoa hold the phone did he not tell you. Dean Winchester get your butt down here your brother is awake."

Dean had been getting dressed when Harry yelled up to him he quickly finished and ran down the stairs. When he got to the kitchen he froze not expecting to see his baby brother holding a gun on his husband. He quickly moved forward, "Woah Dude Sam put the gun down!"

Sam frowned in confusion but never took his eyes off of Harry, "But he is a Witch Dean?!"

Dean turned to Harry, "You told him?"

Harry glared at him, "I thought you told him like you told me you were going to!"

Dean shrugged sheepishly, "I forgot."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh you forgot did you. You just forgot to tell your brother that your Husband is a magic born wand waving wizard who didn't make a deal with a Demon." When Dean winced and looked away Harry growled in annoyance, "Oh don't tell me you didn't even remember to tell him that you were married, _Dean Winchester-Potter_ I can't believe you! Now here is what is going to happen you are going to sit down with him and explain it all and I am going to make waffles!" Dean winced knowing that he had badly messed up.

By the time Dean was done explaining it Harry had finished Breakfast. Sam turned to Harry, "I am very sorry for how I acted. If I had known I wouldn't have pulled a gun on you. Thank you for helping me."

Harry smiled at him, "Oh it's not your fault that _Somebody_ didn't tell you. Would you like some breakfast?" Harry handed the bacon to Sam, before smiling sweetly, "Oh and Dean honey you are sleeping on the couch for a month."

The End

 _Oh and sorry for anyone reading my story The Angel Returns I've had major writing block with that story and I haven't had a lot of time to write so I'm trying to start over with it…again and see if that helps at all will try to write more but no promises as I am starting college in a week._


End file.
